This invention relates generally to antennas, and more particularly to an antenna having an integrated radio frequency (RF) module.
RF modules, such as transceivers, transmitters and receivers, are employed in many different products, including mobile phones, personal computers, wireless networks, gaming devices, wireless sensors, radios, walkie-talkies, and so on. Consumer demand for more compact wireless products has caused many manufacturers to move the antenna to the inside of the product's enclosure, but not without compromise. For example, the enclosure must be constructed of plastic or other materials transparent to radiation in order to obtain the effective transmission or reception of signals. Also, the location of the antenna within the enclosure is limited since the user's hand may cover the antenna and therefore limit transmission and/or reception. In many cases, the internally mounted antenna cannot match the performance of an externally mounted antenna. Some devices include an RF module with a wire antenna that is wrapped somewhere inside the enclosure. However, these devices still suffer from the hand effect and cannot work inside metal enclosures.
When the antenna is mounted outside of the enclosure, a coaxial cable typically must extend between the external antenna and the RF module mounted on the user's product application board inside the enclosure. This cable has a loss associated with it that reduces the amount of energy transmitted between the antenna and the RF module. In addition, the cost of the cable, RF connectors and labor associated with assembling the external antenna can be prohibitive in many applications. Although there are antennas that directly mount to the RF modules, these types of devices require the use specialized connectors which again produce loss and are expensive. In addition, some devices include an external rubber duck-type antenna with a screw terminal that connects to the internal RF module and to the wall of the enclosure.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an external antenna with an integrated RF module that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.